The Lazarus Vendetta Preview
by CoyoteN7
Summary: With the Justice League barely holding itself together, the former Teen Titans assembled an initiative to expand the League. Run by the "Power Four", the Young Justice team bands together to take on old and new enemies, now with a team of their own...linked together by a common goal: kill them all. PREVIEW, AU


Superboy's wrists screamed in pain as he tried to rip the cuffs apart, and eventually gave up as they refused to give in. His teeth grit in frustration towards his predicament, being captured and surrounded by at least 10 HIVE agents…with big guns. The warehouse was riddled with shipment containers, and at least 20 to 30 feet tall. His eyes locked on to an over watch, spotting two overseers.

He couldn't escape, not with these cuffs.

Everything went south when a HIVE agent somehow spotted Miss Martian even when she was invisible. Some new tech he figured…but the overwhelming numbers took them both down, and he hasn't seen her since. Her psychic link with him had been severed, probably from the cuffs.

It ate at him, not knowing whether she was safe. He growled, "Where am I?"

For a moment, he didn't get an answer, but footsteps approached from a corner of the warehouse. "Right where you should be," a middle-aged male voice spoke as he came into view.

Superboy's eyes widened. "Deathstroke," he spat.

"So you do know who I am… _interesting_ ," Deathstroke narrowed his eyes behind his mask.

He growled. "What did you do to _M'gann_?!"

"Don't worry kiddo," he answered, approaching him. "I'll be taking you to her soon, so you can… _pay for your heresy together_ …or something like that," he explained. Superboy shook his head in frustration. If only he could just…

The warehouse door ripped open as something busted through it. Metal shrapnel shot through the air, killing one of the agents on contact, while the others struggled to figure out what was going on. Superboy turned towards the door, spotting a woman dressed in black and silver. Her bracelets glistened as they moved through the air, deflecting bullets that came in from the startled agents. She moved at blinding speed, grabbing ahold of one and throwing them into another. Faster than he could track, she had taken out seven of the guards before she stopped, drawing her sword and shield. He let out of sigh of relief.

It was Troia.

"Donna Troy," Deathstroke recognized, readying himself. The remaining three agents stood between her and Superboy. Her breathing picked up, replenishing the spent oxygen on her incredibly quick attack.

"Slade Wilson," she answered, breathing returning to normal. "Robin's told me all about you."

"I'll bet he has," he grumbled before drawing his pistol and firing, only to see the bullets bounce harmlessly off her shield. Taking the chance, he charged forward with both swords drawn, locking his blades with her shield.

"He also told me you were _dead_ ," she continued, using her immense strength to push him back. He staggered, but did not fly like she expected, making her grit her teeth. "Been taking steroids?"

"You could say that," he replied, rolling out his shoulders before striking again. This time he moved fast enough to dislodge her shield from her arm, but she defensively kicked him back to protect herself. He chuckled, "That's all I get from an _Amazon_? Antimatter's made you soft."

 _That_ was a mistake. Troia grit her teeth and lunged forward with one sword, intent on making him pay.

Watching the duel, Superboy took the opportunity to sweep the legs out from under one agent, but quickly realized he was not a duelist. His face was met with a rifle butt, only making him angrier. He _needed_ to get these cuffs off him.

A figure crashed through the glass roof, making him duck to avoid shards in his eyes. He heard weapons activate, and the sound of water being wielded. Visual confirmation wasn't needed, he knew it was Aqualad.

He looked back up to see his friend standing over the three agents, offering an outstretched hand. Superboy narrowed his eyes and showed the cuffs, motioning for him to cut them off. "What took you so long?"

Aqualad smiled, cutting them free from his wrists. "We came as quickly as we could," he apologized and helped him up. The warehouse suddenly rumbled as Troia had thrown Deathstroke into a shipment container, anger seething.

"What's Troia doing here?" Superboy asked. "She's a former _Titan_ , Omega level… they're never involved with _rescue_."

Aqualad nodded. "True, but more intel came in. Nightwing elevated this mission from Alpha to Omega _after_ you and Miss Martian departed."

"And we went radio silence, so you couldn't warn us," Superboy pieced together. Their eyes flashed back to the battle as Deathstroke grappled to the roof and fled in defeat. Troia breathed in an attempt to relax, returning her sword and shield to her back as she walked over to them.

"Are you alright Superboy?" she asked, hand on her hip.

"Just fine, Troia," he replied with a nod.

Aqualad's eyes trained on a cut she sustained around her stomach, her suit ripped at the point of impact. "You're injured. Do you require-,"

She raised her hand in assurance. "It's nothing Kaldur. I've had far worse, _trust_ me," she downplayed the injury, and Aqualad accepted her response.

Superboy's eyes widened as he remembered. "We need to find Miss Martian."

"Starfire's on that, along with Kid Flash and Artemis," she tried to ease him, but the fact that _he_ wasn't looking for her was getting to him.

Aqualad gripped his shoulder. "Have trust my friend."

Troia nodded. "Yeah, Kory's about as good as it gets. She'll have her in no time."

The wall behind them busted open, and four bodies flopped out soon after. Troia looked down to see Starfire groaning. "What happened?!" she asked, helping her friend up.

"Wally!" one of the bodies, Artemis, shouted as she got to her knees. "Why couldn't you just sit still like Starfire _told you_?!"

Kid Flash was up extraordinary quickly. "The _giant robot_ was about to _kill_ Megan! I had to do _something_!"

"Not now!" Troia ordered as she helped Starfire to her feet. Superboy was already tending to Miss Martian, pulling the cuffs from her wrists.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine!" she shouted over the noise. "We need to do something about… _that_!" she pointed. Superboy turned back to the hole, watching a towering mech stumble through, a HIVE agent at the helm.

Starfire stood on her own and pointed. "Take it down!" she ordered, and they all engaged at once.

* * *

 **THE LAZARUS VENDETTA**

 **A YOUNG JUSTICE AND TEEN TITANS STORY**

 **COMING JANUARY 2018**

* * *

 **So this was a longer preview than I expected to give, but I hope it grabs your interest in the actual story. This is a continuation from my previous story,** _ **Justice League v. Teen Titans: Contingency**_ **, set 3 years afterwards. It will be a Young Justice AU with my OC in it, but not at the helm. If you want to get the details before this story takes place, I suggest you read my** _ **Pawn of Darkness**_ **series on my profile. Some events I mention through the course of this story won't make any sense if you don't, but I'm attempting to make this understandable for both Young Justice and Teen Titan fans.**

 **I'm also going to try to shoot for 20 chapters, which is double my average, and may draw this story out to a full year of production in 2018. I have a** _ **lot**_ **of characters in mind, and need to be sure I cater to** _ **all**_ **of them, which I've struggled with before. Safe to say, this is a Mega-Project for my standards.**

 **If you enjoyed this preview, please follow/fav, leave a review and PM me if you have any suggestions! Thanks for reading, and see you in January!**


End file.
